staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Stycznia 2008
TVP 1 05:20 Notacje - Ryszard Matuszewski. Poznałem wspaniałego poetę; cykl dokumentalny 05:30 Aniołki - odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny 05:55 Był taki dzień - 22 stycznia; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Smocze opowieści - Uwierzyć w siebie 51 (I believe in me); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999) 09:00 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku; magazyn 09:10 Zagrajmy - odc. 6 (Jouons / Let's Play); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003) 09:30 Rozgadana Farma - Kto przygody smak poczuje, w mocnych wrażeniach potem gustuje, odc. 5 (The astounding adventures with thrills galore that will leave you asking for more); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 09:55 Teleferie - Dwa światy - Odc 6/26 (Spellbinder); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia (1995) 10:20 Szkoła złamanych serc (odc. 84); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3673 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3888); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3674 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3889); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:25 Klan - odc. 1389; telenowela TVP 12:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1560; teleturniej muzyczny 13:15 Plebania - odc. 1000; telenowela TVP 13:40 Święto Epifanii w Kościele Greckokatolickim - relacja 14:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 17 (Schmetterlinge im Bauch (Love is in the Air)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 15:35 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 18 (Schmetterlinge im Bauch (Love is in the Air)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3675 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3890); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3676 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3891); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1394 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1561; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1005; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - O rety! Psoty Dudusia Wesołka - Poszukiwacze skarbów 18 (Treasure hunt) kraj prod.USA (2004) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 W krainie dreszczowców - Las w płomieniach (Wildfires) - txt.str.777 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2006) 21:55 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy 22:30 Złapać mordercę cz. 2 (To Catch a Killer ep. 2); dramat kraj prod.USA (1992) 00:05 Ekonomiczny kalejdoskop Jedynki; magazyn 00:30 Nienawiść (Haine, La) 93'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1995) 02:05 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 02:30 Był taki dzień - 22 stycznia; felieton 02:30 Notacje - Ks. Józef Wójcik. Żeby Polska była wolna; cykl dokumentalny 02:45 Podróże z zagadkami 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Statek miłości - odc. 245/249 (The Love Boat Odc 217 (9/25) Happily Ever After, Have I Got a Job for You, Mr Smith Goes to Minikulu); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986) 06:10 Statek miłości - odc. 246/249 (The Love Boat Odc 218/1 (10/2) The Christmas Cruise part 1); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986) 07:10 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Pastor, który został budowniczym; reportaż 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Niezwykłe ranki Marcina Ranka - odc 18/52 Dziedzic (Martin Morning); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 98; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda 9.23, 10.12; 11:15 Sąsiedzi - odc. 10 Niebezpieczna gra; serial komediowy TVP 11:50 Dr Quinn - seria V, odc. 2/26 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. V ep. 502); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996) 12:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 18 Gdynia Radio; telenowela TVP 13:15 Tajemnice Morza Bałtyckiego (Ghosts of the Baltic Sea) kraj prod.USA (2006) 14:15 Podróże z żartem - W głąb ziemi ; program rozrywkowy 15:10 Flipper - odc. 44/44 Wspomnienia (Flipper ep. Reflections); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 553; serial TVP 16:55 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 4/21 Psi pazur - txt.str.777; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 22; teleturniej 19:40 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej - Marcel Łoziński, Ang Lee 20:10 M jak miłość - odc. 554; serial TVP 21:00 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 311 21:10 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:05 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Daleko od nieba (Far from Heaven) 102'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, USA (2002) 23:55 Panorama 00:10 Jak długo karmić piersią ? (Extraordinary Breastfeeding); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 01:00 Korespondent - odc. 11; cykl dokumentalny 01:25 Wielcy odkrywcy - Benedykt Polak; cykl reportaży 01:30 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 01:40 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 02:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Białystok 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13; STEREO 07:45 Obiektyw, Info 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:18 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:36 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:42 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 Przegląd suwalsko - mazurski, Info 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:27 Nasza Telewizja - Ewa Błaszczyk; felieton; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:57 Pogoda; STEREO 09:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:09 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:13 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:26 Nasza Telewizja - Andrzej Meleszka; felieton; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:55 Pogoda; STEREO 10:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:03 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 11:05 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:27 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:55 Pogoda; STEREO 11:57 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 12:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:07 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:13 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Gość dnia, Publicystyka Polska 16:55 Warto tam być..., Info Polska 17:00 Everyday English, Kurs językowy 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:53 Pogoda; STEREO 17:56 Nasza Telewizja - Janina Ochojska; felieton; STEREO 18:00 Obiektyw, Info 18:20 Szerokiej drogi!, Info Polska 18:27 Warto tam być..., Info Polska 18:30 Maniacy, Info Polska 18:50 Kinoman, Kultura Polska 19:00 Przystanek kultura, Kultura Polska 19:15 Warmia Mazury, Info 19:30 U źródeł wiary, Info 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Obiektyw, Info 22:00 Sport, Wiadomości sportowe Polska 22:05 Gość dnia, Publicystyka Polska 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda; STEREO 22:59 Nasza Telewizja - Anna Dymna; felieton; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:55 Pogoda; STEREO 23:57 Nasza Telewizja - Ewa Błaszczyk; felieton; STEREO 24:00 Ekscentrycy - II - odc. 12 (Exccentriiks); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:24 Ekscentrycy - II - odc. 13 (Exccentriiks); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:44 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:08 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:27 Serwis info; STEREO 01:52 Pogoda; STEREO 01:53 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:03 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:19 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.15 Adam i Ewa (38, 39) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.30 Łowcy skarbów (60) - serial przygodowy,.Francja/Kanada/Niemcy/USA 09.30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (112) - serial sensacyjny, USA 10.30 Rodzina zastępcza plus (174) - serial komediowy, Polska 11.30 Samo życie (1023) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.00 Dzień kangura - program rozr. 13.00 Miodowe lata (12, 13) - serial komediowy, Polska 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (629) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 14.45 Mamuśki (15) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 15.15 Świat według Bundych (244) - serial komediowy, USA 15.45 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn 16.30 Graczykowie (52) - serial komediowy, Polska 17.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (175) - serial komediowy, Polska 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (630) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1024) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.00 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia 21.00 Dopaść Cartera - film sensacyjny, USA 2000 21.55 Studio LOTTO 23.20 Chirurdzy (52) - serial obyczajowy, USA 00.20 Millennium (48) - serial sensacyjny, USA 01.20 Nagroda gwarantowana 02.20 Nocne randki 04.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.20 Telesklep 06.20 Hej-nał show 08.00 Na Wspólnej (908) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Milionerzy - teleturniej 12.00 Fabryka gry - teleturniej 13.00 W-11- wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.40 Telesklep 14.25 Bez śladu (11/23) - serial kryminalny, USA 15.20 Marina (96/169) - telenowela, Meksyk/USA 16.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11-wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (909) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.30 Kryminalni 7 (83): Bracia - serial kryminalny, Polska 22.30 Uwaga, faceci! (8/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 23.25 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 00.25 You Can Dance - Po prostu tańcz - program rozrywkowy 01.55 Wrzuć na luz 02.55 Telesklep 03.15 Uwaga! - magazyn 03.35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.35 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 06.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.25 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.25 Mała czarna - talk show 09.25 Zbuntowani (62) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.25 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 12.25 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 13.25 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 14.25 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 16.25 Zbuntowani (63) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.25 Mała czarna - talk show 18.25 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Czy to prawda?: Człowiek małpa - film dokumentalny, USA 21.10 Regina (7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.40 Regina (8) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 22.10 Okręt (3) - serial wojenny, Niemcy 23.20 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 02.20 Wydarzenia, Sport 02.55 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.45 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 05.35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Robot Bazylego; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - .; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Magazyn Medyczny - Oparzenia; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Kwadrans na kawę; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Podróżnik - Rio Dulce; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Magazyn przechodnia - Mickiewicz czy Słowacki; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Zacisze gwiazd - Mariusz Pudzianowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 7/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1001; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1383; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Warto kochać - odc. 45; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Forum ; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Ziemia nieznana - Niech moc będzie z wami; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Niezidentyfikowany obiekt latający; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Borem, lasem... - odc. 2; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Zwierzowiec - Pies czy kot? - Kot rosyjski niebieski odc.52; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Magazyn Medyczny - Oparzenia; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Kwadrans na kawę; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - .; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Domisie - Robot Bazylego; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (3); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Polska z bocznej drogi - Ostatni taki wozak i jego pomocnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1001; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio remontuje; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1383; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:05 Kopciuszek - odc. 20; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Wyjechani; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Warto rozmawiać - Co się stało zaraz po wojnie ?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Errata do biografii - Maciej Słomczyński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:55 Kwadrans na kawę; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (3); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1001; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio remontuje; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1383; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:55 Kopciuszek - odc. 20; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Wyjechani; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Warto rozmawiać - Co się stało zaraz po wojnie ?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:35 Polska z bocznej drogi - Ostatni taki wozak i jego pomocnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zacisze gwiazd - Mariusz Pudzianowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Errata do biografii - Maciej Słomczyński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Zwierzowiec - Pies czy kot? - Kot rosyjski niebieski odc.52; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Hallmark Channel 6:00 Dzień jak dzień (4) 7:00 Dzień jak dzień (5) 8:00 Letnia burza 10:00 Potyczki Amy (54) 11:00 Córki McLeoda (27) 12:00 Tylko miłość (2-ost.) 14:00 Potyczki Amy (54) 15:00 Letnia burza 17:00 Córki McLeoda (28) 18:00 Odnaleźć spokój 20:00 Patrol morski: Głębia (12/13) 21:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar (12) 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna (12) 23:00 Patrol morski: Głębia (12/13) 0:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar (12) 1:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna (12) 2:00 Tylko miłość 4:00 Dzień jak dzień (4) 5:00 Dzień jak dzień (5) Ale Kino! 8:00 Dharm 9:45 Poirot: Zniknięcie pana Davenheima 10:45 Historia kina: Chiny. Płeć w chińskim kinie 12:15 ostatni seans: Wizja lokalna 1901 13:55 Historia kina: Wielka Brytania 15:00 Alfie 17:00 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Eddie Murphy (1) 18:00 Biały niedźwiedź 19:40 Na krańcach świata 20:00 Wielki luz 21:50 Mały świat 23:25 ale krótkie: Koszmar randek 0:05 Buty nieboszczyka 1:40 Seks na ekranie: Mamo patrz, nie ma ubrania 2:40 Mala Noche 3:55 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Wilki 7:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (5) 7:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (1) 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (3) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (4) 9:00 RSPCA: Na ratunek (6) 9:30 RSPCA: Na ratunek (7) 10:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Nowe wyzwania 10:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Stojąc przed nieznanym 11:00 Pierwszy rok życia pandy 12:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (12) 13:00 Wyprawy Corwina: Intrygi szympansów - współpraca 14:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (5) 14:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (1) 15:00 Życie zwierząt: Tereny podmokłe 15:30 Życie zwierząt: Obszary trawiaste 16:00 Pierwszy rok życia pandy 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (12) 18:00 Małpi biznes (1) 18:30 Małpi biznes (2) 19:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (5) 19:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (6) 20:00 Ulica lemurów (3) 20:30 Ulica lemurów (4) 21:00 Zadziwiający świat przyrody: Sprytna obrona 21:30 Zadziwiający świat przyrody: Niesamowita zwinność 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Kociak w silniku 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (12) 0:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (5) 0:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (6) 1:00 Małpi biznes (1) 1:30 Małpi biznes (2) 2:00 Ulica lemurów (3) 2:30 Ulica lemurów (4) 3:00 Zadziwiający świat przyrody: Sprytna obrona 3:30 Zadziwiający świat przyrody: Niesamowita zwinność 4:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Kociak w silniku 5:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (12) AXN 6:00 Poszukiwani 2 (8) 7:00 Szczury wodne (105) 8:00 Łowcy koszmarów 2 (9) 9:00 Wzór 2 (16) 10:00 Poszukiwani 2 (8) 11:00 Łowcy koszmarów 2 (10) 12:00 Szczury wodne (105) 13:00 Lost: Zagubieni 3 (21) 14:00 Wzór 2 (16) 15:00 Poszukiwani 2 (9) 16:00 Szczury wodne (106) 17:00 Misja: Epidemia (13) 18:00 Lost: Zagubieni 3 (22) 19:00 Wzór 2 (17) 20:05 Painkiller Jane (18) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 (11) 22:00 Misja: Epidemia (14) 23:00 Prezydent na celowniku 1:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 (12) 2:00 Painkiller Jane (18) 2:59 Prezydent na celowniku BBC Entertainment 6:00 Allo, Allo (6) 6:30 Absolutnie fantastyczne (5) 7:00 Życie w Hollyoaks (6) 7:25 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:50 Dalziel i Pascoe (6) 8:45 Derren Brown 9:10 Prawdziwe przekręty (4) 9:35 Czarna Żmija (5) 10:05 Londyn - scena klubowa 10:35 Życie w Hollyoaks (6) 11:00 Doktor Who (5) 11:50 Dalziel i Pascoe (6) 12:45 Allo, Allo (6) 13:20 Allo, Allo (7) 13:50 Absolutnie fantastyczne (5) 14:25 Absolutnie fantastyczne (6) 15:00 Czarna Żmija (6) 15:35 Dalziel i Pascoe (7) 16:30 Londyn - scena klubowa 16:55 Życie w Hollyoaks (7) 17:20 Doktor Who (6) 18:10 Prawdziwe przekręty (5) 18:40 Derren Brown 19:10 Derren Brown 19:40 Pastor na obcasach (5) 20:20 Pastor na obcasach (6) 21:00 Milczący świadek (7) 22:00 Milczący świadek (8) 23:00 Pastor na obcasach (5) 23:40 Pastor na obcasach (6) 0:20 Czarna Żmija (5) 0:50 Milczący świadek (7) 1:40 Milczący świadek (8) 2:30 Absolutnie fantastyczne (5) 3:00 Absolutnie fantastyczne (6) 3:30 Milczący świadek (7) 4:20 Milczący świadek (8) 5:10 Doktor Who (6) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 6:30 Forsa na strychu (9) 6:55 Forsa na strychu (14) 7:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 7:55 James Martin i jego ogród (7) 8:20 James Martin i jego ogród (8) 8:50 Mary, królowa sklepów (2) 9:45 Jak się nie ubierać (3) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (9) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (14) 11:25 James Martin i jego ogród (7) 11:50 James Martin i jego ogród (8) 12:20 Mary, królowa sklepów (2) 13:10 Jak się nie ubierać (3) 14:05 James Martin i jego ogród (7) 14:30 James Martin i jego ogród (8) 15:00 Mary, królowa sklepów (2) 15:50 Forsa na strychu (9) 16:15 Forsa na strychu (14) 16:40 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 17:10 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (7) 17:35 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (8) 18:00 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (8) 19:00 Tydzień bombowych strojów (8) 19:30 10 lat mniej (1) 20:00 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (8) 20:30 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (9) 21:00 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (8) 22:00 Tydzień bombowych strojów (8) 22:30 10 lat mniej (1) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (9) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (14) 0:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 0:35 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (8) 1:00 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (9) 1:30 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (8) 2:20 Tydzień bombowych strojów (8) 2:50 10 lat mniej (1) 3:15 Forsa na strychu (9) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (14) 4:05 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 4:40 Forsa na strychu (9) 5:05 Tydzień bombowych strojów (8) 5:30 10 lat mniej (1) Canal + 7:05 Minisport+ 7:15 Łapu-capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie 6 (23) 8:00 Aktualności filmowe 8:30 Cztery poziomo: Zaciek (7/12) 9:00 Animania 9:55 Niezły kanał (3) 10:00 Kiler-ów 2-óch 12:05 Rozdroża - opowieść o przebaczeniu 13:40 Niezły kanał (1) 14:05 Forrest Gump 16:30 Firma - CIA (3-ost.) 18:10 Reżyser ceremonii ślubnych 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 6 (24) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Premiera: Tuż po weselu 23:10 Bunt. Sprawa Litwinienki 1:05 Do góry nogami 2:40 Omen 4 - Przebudzenie 4:15 Gniew Canal + Film 8:30 Osama 9:55 Łapu-capu extra 10:25 Ona to on 12:10 Simpsonowie 6 (23) 12:35 Minisport+ 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Życie w obrazkach 13:55 Aktualności filmowe 14:25 Legenda Butcha i Sundance'a 15:50 Szósty mecz 17:15 Wielka cisza 20:00 Cztery poziomo: Zaciek (7/12) 20:30 Przez 24 godziny 5 (13) 21:15 Strażnik 23:05 Tuż po weselu 1:10 Krwawe święta 2:35 Nagi instynkt 2 4:30 Za ile mnie pokochasz? Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Gol+Gol 8:00 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 10:00 Remes Cup 2008 10:15 Futbol amerykański: NFL 13:30 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 15:30 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 17:30 Sport+ 19:45 Nie przegap 20:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 22:15 Futbol amerykański: NFL 1:30 Zabójcza perfekcja 3:20 Oby do wiosny 5:00 Szalona odwaga Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 10:00 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Ufolągi 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Scooby-Doo 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Fantastyczna czwórka 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:30 Duel Masters 19:00 Samuraj Jack 19:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 20:00 Młodzi Tytani 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:05 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Szansa dla karierowicza 7:25 Różowa Pantera kontratakuje 9:10 W blasku Hollywood 2: Hugh Grant 9:35 Pierwszy kochanek mojej żony 11:10 Za dużo naraz 12:50 Podróż rozpieszczonego dziecka 15:00 W blasku Hollywood 2: Rene Russo 15:25 Wakacje w domu 17:10 Szansa dla karierowicza 18:35 Pamiętasz mnie? 20:00 Wieczór konesera. Bokserski poker: Cena sukcesu 22:00 Dystans 23:50 Dzieci gorszego boga 1:50 Kobiety kontra mężczyźni 3:20 Tango ze śmiercią 5:25 W blasku Hollywood: Mel Gibson Zone Club 6:00 E-miłość (39) 6:30 Bazar (9) 7:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (45) 7:30 Szkoła jogi (61) 8:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (47) 8:30 Sobota w kuchni: Paul Rankin , Vicky Bougal i Joe Wadsack (72) 9:00 Druga szansa (15) 10:00 Porządek musi być (16) 10:30 E-miłość (39) 11:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (8) 12:00 Druga szansa (16) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (47) 13:30 Zakupoholicy (5) 14:30 Bazar (9) 15:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (45) 15:30 Szkoła jogi (61) 16:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (47) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (4) 17:30 10 lat mniej (16) 18:00 Porządek musi być (16) 18:30 E-miłość (39) 19:00 Druga szansa (16) 20:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (8) 21:00 Zakupoholicy (5) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (59) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (22) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (68) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (59) 2:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (22) 3:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (68) 4:00 E-miłość (39) 4:30 Bazar (9) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (47) 5:30 Sobota w kuchni: Paul Rankin , Vicky Bougal i Joe Wadsack (72) Discovery Channel 6:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Stalowa góra 7:00 Brainiac (9) 8:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki (5) 9:00 Producenci motocykli: Kevin Alsop kontra Ivy Trosclair 10:00 Broń przyszłości: Inteligentny niszczyciel 11:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Fala upałów 12:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Stalowa góra 13:00 Brainiac (9) 14:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki (5) 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (27) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (1) 16:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Argentyna - wielkie przetasowania 17:00 Supermaszyny: Czołgi 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Mustang '65 (2) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Podwodny samochód 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (28) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (2) 21:00 Śledztwo w toku: Alfabet mordercy 22:00 Okrutni ludzie (23) 23:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (3) 0:00 Przełomowe wynalazki: Meble 0:30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Piśmiennictwo 1:00 Z akt FBI: Złe zamiary 2:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Śmierć na drodze 3:00 Producenci motocykli: Trevelen kontra Scott Long 4:00 Broń przyszłości: Walka wręcz 5:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Kopalnie Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (4) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (49) 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (34) 8:00 Trzęsienie ziemi w Azji. Wszystko o tsunami 9:00 Dzika przyroda: Danie na surowo 10:00 W sercu żywiołów: Brytyjski trójkąt bermudzki 10:30 W sercu żywiołów: Z gęstej mgły 11:00 Jeden krok dalej (4) 11:30 Jeden krok dalej (5) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (4) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (49) 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (34) 14:00 Trzęsienie ziemi w Azji. Wszystko o tsunami 15:00 Dzika przyroda: Danie na surowo 16:00 W sercu żywiołów: Brytyjski trójkąt bermudzki 16:30 W sercu żywiołów: Z gęstej mgły 17:00 Jeden krok dalej (4) 17:30 Jeden krok dalej (5) 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (5) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (50) 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (35) 20:00 Budynki, mosty i tunele: Mosty 21:00 Samoloty, które nigdy nie latały: Ekspresem do Nowego Jorku - Boeing SST 22:00 Superstatki: Kilo Moana 23:00 Jeden krok dalej (6) 23:30 Jeden krok dalej (7) 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (5) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (50) 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (35) 2:00 Budynki, mosty i tunele: Mosty 3:00 Samoloty, które nigdy nie latały: Ekspresem do Nowego Jorku - Boeing SST 3:50 Superstatki: Kilo Moana 4:40 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane (3) 5:10 Jeden krok dalej (6) 5:35 Jeden krok dalej (7) Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Blitzkrieg: Polska 7:00 Tajemnica zabójstwa Napoleona 8:00 Wielkie konfrontacje militarne (2) 9:00 Cała prawda o Sfinksie 10:00 Upadek cara 11:00 Wielkie konfrontacje militarne (2) 12:00 Blitzkrieg: Polska 13:00 Tajemnica zabójstwa Napoleona 14:00 Wielkie konfrontacje militarne (2) 15:00 Cała prawda o Sfinksie 16:00 Upadek cara 17:00 Wielkie konfrontacje militarne (2) 18:00 Blitzkrieg: Polska 19:00 Tajemnica zabójstwa Napoleona 20:00 Wielkie konfrontacje militarne (2) 21:00 Cała prawda o Sfinksie 22:00 Upadek cara 23:00 Wielkie konfrontacje militarne (2) 0:00 Blitzkrieg: Polska 1:00 Tajemnica zabójstwa Napoleona 2:00 Wielkie konfrontacje militarne (2) 3:00 Cała prawda o Sfinksie 3:55 Upadek cara 4:45 Wielkie konfrontacje militarne (2) 5:35 Wielkie akcje dywersyjne II wojny światowej: Port w St Nazaire Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 6:50 JoJo z cyrku 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:40 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:25 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 9:45 Mali Einsteini 10:10 JoJo z cyrku 10:35 Stanley 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:10 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 Jerry i paczka 6:20 Jerry i paczka 6:45 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 Iggy Arbuckle 7:50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Yin Yang Yo! 9:50 Yin Yang Yo! 10:15 W.I.T.C.H. 10:40 Team Galaxy 11:05 Ach, ten Andy! 11:30 Ach, ten Andy! 11:55 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Iggy Arbuckle 15:05 Yin Yang Yo! 15:30 W.I.T.C.H. 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 Iggy Arbuckle 18:50 Planeta skeczu 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Naruto 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 MegaMan NT Warrior 21:25 MegaMan NT Warrior 21:45 Galactik Football 22:10 Galactik Football 22:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 22:55 Naruto 23:15 Naruto 23:40 Naruto 0:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 6:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne 7:15 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne 9:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne 14:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Mistrzostwa Europy w Zagrzebiu 17:15 Eurogole Flash: Puchar Narodów Afryki 17:45 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 18:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 20:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 20:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 22:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 23:30 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Mistrzostwa Europy w Zagrzebiu 1:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Narciarstwo dowolne: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Kreischbergu 11:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 15:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 16:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 17:00 Narciarstwo dowolne: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Kreischbergu 17:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Puchar ULEB 19:30 Wiadomości Eurosportu 20:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Puchar ULEB 21:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Puchar ULEB 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Wrestling: Zawody New Japan League 0:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 6:00 W blasku gwiazd 7:40 Ucieczka łosia 9:10 Mowa delfinów 10:50 Faszerowana papryka i rybą w twarz 12:35 Randka na przerwie 14:15 Kłopotliwy geniusz 15:10 Dick i Jane: Niezły ubaw 16:40 Dom nad jeziorem 18:20 Elsa i Fred 20:10 Premiera: Dynastia Tudorów (3) 21:05 Premiera: Californication (11) 21:35 Deja vu 23:40 8MM 2 1:25 Dynastia Tudorów (3) 2:20 Californication (11) 2:50 Deja vu 4:55 Wyrwać się z Bountiful HBO 2 6:00 Polubić czy poślubić 7:45 Lassie 9:25 Przed metą 11:20 Wrotkowisko 13:05 Prosto z zoo do Indii 14:40 Wyznania panny młodej 16:05 Beyoncé B-Day Tour 17:00 Gorsza siostra 19:05 Wykiwać klawisza 21:00 W blasku gwiazd 22:40 Wojownik 0:05 Zły dotyk 1:30 Straszny film 4 2:50 W blasku gwiazd 4:30 Zły dotyk HBO Comedy 10:00 Pod jednym dachem 3 (3) 11:05 Nieudacznik 12:35 Dzieciak i ja 14:10 Split 7-10 15:45 Co takiego? 17:15 Dzieciak i ja 18:50 Split 7-10 20:30 Premiera: Książę opery mydlanej 22:05 Amatorski projekt 23:40 Wspólne zdjęcie 1:10 Uwolnić słonia 2:35 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 6:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 6:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Party przy świecach 7:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 7:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Milioner 8:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40. 8:50 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 4/47 9:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 4/48 9:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 9:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Kto wierzy w bociany 10:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Dzień Dziecka 11:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Przełamując ciszę 11:50 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Janusz Kidawa 11:55 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Janusz Kidawa: Sławna jak Sarajewo 13:40 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Janusz Kidawa: Szczęść Boże, dziadku Gumiela 14:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 14:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: To nie jest zwykła, lądowa miłość 15:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Oczekiwanie 16:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 16:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Doktor Ewa: Pożegnania (9-ost.) 17:05 Seans. Poprawka z historii 17:10 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Przyłbice i kaptury: Jutro bitwa (9-ost.) 18:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 18:30 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Party przy świecach 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50. 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 4/53 19:50 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 5/57 20:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 20:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Skok 21:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 21:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Nowy 23:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50. 23:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 4/53 23:25 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 5/57 23:40 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Janusz Kidawa 23:45 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Janusz Kidawa: Sławna jak Sarajewo 1:35 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Janusz Kidawa: Szczęść Boże, dziadku Gumiela 1:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 1:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: To nie jest zwykła, lądowa miłość 3:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Oczekiwanie 4:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Sekwencje Jazz i Classic 10:00 Druga zwrotka 11:25 Deszczowa piosenka 13:40 Sekwencje Jazz i Classic 17:00 Benjamin Britten: 'Sen nocy letniej' 19:40 Opera: Eldar Nebolsin w Théâtre du Châtelet, 2002 20:30 Joseph Haydn: 'Stworzenie świata' - oratorium 22:20 Joseph Haydn: Symfonia G-dur nr 81 23:00 Ensemble Baroque de Limoges 0:00 Około północy: Peter Brotzmann Chicago Tentet na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Le Mans, 2004 1:00 Sekwencje Jazz 2:00 Około północy: David Murray i the Gwo Ka Masters na żywo z New Morning, 2004 3:05 Sekwencje Jazz 4:00 Około północy: John Zorn na żywo na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Marciac, 2007- koncert 5:05 Sekwencje Jazz MiniMini 6:00 Miś Uszatek (59) 6:10 Miś Uszatek (60) 6:20 Miś Uszatek (61) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (2) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (46) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (13) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (39) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (37) 8:00 Noddy (34) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 8:15 Krecik (17) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (34) 8:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (8) 8:50 Rumcajs (29) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (21) 9:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (2) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (24) 9:45 Bracia koala (48) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (25) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (18) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (22) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (26) 11:00 Noddy (33) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Krecik (16) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (33) 11:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (7) 11:50 Rumcajs (28) 12:00 Pippi (1) 12:30 Kacze opowieści (47) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (22) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (3) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (7) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (2) 14:00 Miś Uszatek (56) 14:10 Miś Uszatek (57) 14:20 Miś Uszatek (58) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (1) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (45) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (12) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (38) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (36) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (20) 16:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (1) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (23) 16:45 Bracia koala (47) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (24) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (17) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (21) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (25) 18:00 Pippi (2) 18:30 Kacze opowieści (48) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (23) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (4) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (8) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (3) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 9:00 Życie na krawędzi 10:00 Made 11:00 True Life 12:00 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 MTV Dismissed 15:30 Bazar MTV 16:00 Co ty na to, tato? 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Wanna Come In? 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 18:30 MTV Making The Movie: I'm legend 19:00 The Real World 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? 20:00 Pimp My Ride 20:30 Daleko od domu 21:00 Pięść mistrza Zen 22:00 Zakład 22:30 Happy Tree Friends 23:00 MTV Player 23:30 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 I co wy na to? (10) 6:30 Zwariowana nauka (11) 7:00 Małpi książę 8:00 Czysta nauka: Ataki rekinów 9:00 Sejsmiczne sekundy: Zatonięcie HMS Coventry 9:30 Sejsmiczne sekundy: Ostatni lot TWA 800 10:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Wyścigi z burzą 11:00 Czysta nauka: Atlantyda 12:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Pożar na stoku 13:00 Czysta nauka: Ataki rekinów 14:00 Sejsmiczne sekundy: Zatonięcie HMS Coventry 14:30 Sejsmiczne sekundy: Ostatni lot TWA 800 15:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Wyścigi z burzą 16:00 Hayden Turner - twarzą w twarz z naturą: Warany 16:30 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Ptaki 17:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Nostradamus i inni 18:00 I co wy na to? (5) 18:30 Zwariowana nauka (12) 19:00 Polowanie na małpy 20:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Kolizja na pasie startowym 21:00 W potrzasku: Ewakuacja szpitala 22:00 Punkt krytyczny: Zasadzka Al-Kaidy 23:00 Za kratkami: Rządy gangstera 0:00 W potrzasku: Ewakuacja szpitala 1:00 Punkt krytyczny: Zasadzka Al-Kaidy 2:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Kolizja na pasie startowym 3:00 W potrzasku: Ewakuacja szpitala 4:00 Punkt krytyczny: Zasadzka Al-Kaidy 5:00 Za kratkami: Rządy gangstera Planete 6:45 Siły powietrzne świata: Brytyjskie lotnictwo taktyczne (1/20) 7:45 Racje i emocje: Ogrody zoologiczne i parki dzikich zwierząt - spójrzmy rzetelnie jeszcze raz (3/8) 8:20 Broń pancerna sprzymierzonych 9:25 Afrykańskie pomysły: Eleganckie rozwiązania (6/13) 9:55 Afrykańskie pomysły: Jak ich namierzyć? (7/13) 10:25 Afrykańskie pomysły: Bezpieczeństwo na Czarnym Lądzie (8/13) 11:00 Żydzi, filmy i amerykański sen 12:45 Afrykańskie pomysły: Pożyteczne rozrywki (9/13) 13:15 Afrykańskie pomysły: Genialna prostota (10/13) 13:45 Mój przyjaciel Heinz. Jak Iran uzyskał bombę atomową? 14:35 Indonezja. Islam na rozdrożu 15:45 Tajniki przyrody 4 (10/13) 16:15 Ten cudowny dzień: Święta Wody w Tajlandii (4/13) 16:45 Wojna w Arktyce: Spalona ziemia (2-ost.) 17:45 Sercowa kabała 18:50 Świat za 50 lat: Świat (3-ost.) 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Afrykańskie pomysły: Wiemy, jak to zrobić (12/13) 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Afryka jak na dłoni: Skrzydlata śmierć (5/13) 20:45 Premiera. Nasza planeta: Zmierzch imperium Azteków (1/2) 21:45 Premiera. Nasza planeta: Zmierzch imperium Azteków (2-ost.) 22:45 Youssou N'Dour. Moc afrykańskich pieśni 0:40 Reklamujemy reklamy: Filmy akcji (27/40) 1:10 Tajniki przyrody 4 (5/13) 1:40 Reklamujemy reklamy: Siedem grzechów głównych (22/40) 2:15 Tajniki przyrody 3 (13-ost.) 2:45 Reklamujemy reklamy: Kraje postkomunistyczne (17/40) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Taksówkarz (79) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 7:45 Pierwsza miłość (616) 8:30 Samo życie (989) 9:00 Ja tylko pytam 10:00 Awantura o kasę 11:00 Gra w ciemno 12:00 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Człowiek magazyn (49) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Sposób na blondynkę (79) 14:00 Ja tylko pytam 15:00 Trędowata (4) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Prawda (2) 17:00 Drogówka 17:30 Wydarzenia 18:00 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Skarb (80) 19:45 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (617) 21:30 Samo życie (990) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Każda decyzja to śmierć (81) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Kamienny krąg (80) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Egzekutorzy (81) 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Upiorny duch Kidlera (50) 0:30 Wydarzenia 1:00 Drogówka 1:25 Samo życie (990) 1:50 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Skarb (80) 2:15 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 2:55 Pierwsza miłość (617) 3:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Kamienny krąg (80) 4:00 Daleko od noszy: Upiorny duch Kidlera (50) 4:30 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia 5:15 Fala zbrodni: Każda decyzja to śmierć (81) Polsat Sport 7:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska Liga Siatkówki 9:10 Gol 10:50 FIFA Futbol Mundial 11:20 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 13:30 European Tour Weekly 14:10 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 16:10 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Europy 18:10 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Europy 20:10 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Europy 22:00 Boks: Walka o pas federacji WBC w Las Vegas 0:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Trans World Sport 8:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 10:00 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 12:00 Piłka nożna: Liga belgijska 14:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska Liga Siatkówki 16:00 Cafe Futbol 17:30 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 18:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Challenge Cup 20:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Puchar CEV 20:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Puchar CEV 22:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Schladming (Austria) 0:30 Armwrestling 1:30 Zakończenie programu TCM 7:20 Na skraju miasta 8:45 High Sierra 10:25 Zakochane stewardesy 12:15 Nowojorska piękność 13:35 Pasek 15:00 Więzienny rock 16:40 Dom ze wzgórza 19:05 Mózg za miliard dolarów 21:00 Kryptonim "Szmaragd" 22:35 Dopaść Cartera 0:30 Nieustraszeni pogromcy wampirów 2:15 Historia Warner Brothers: 75 lat megaprodukcji 3:00 Nieustraszeni pogromcy wampirów 4:45 Wielki sen Tele 5 6:30 Australijski patrol 6:55 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (48/51) 7:20 Stellina (65/160) 8:10 Prognoza pogody 8:15 Zew krwi (9/13) 9:05 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 9:30 Buon Appetito! 10:05 Prognoza pogody 10:10 Telezakupy 12:55 Moja piękna grubaska (46/178) 13:50 Stellina (66/160) 14:40 Werdykt 15:10 Gorączka w mieście (16/48) 16:05 Zew krwi (10/13) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (47/178) 18:05 Lub czasopisma 18:20 Prognoza pogody 18:25 Australijski patrol 18:55 Gorączka w mieście (17/48) 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Niewinne kłamstwa 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach (15/22) 22:55 Lub czasopisma 23:10 Zachodni wiatr (40/52) 0:10 Gorące śledztwo 2:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Bardzo stara historia (13) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Do Rosji z laboratoryjna myszą (55) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Afryka dzika (29) 7:00 Freakazoid 2: Randka Dekstera (2) 7:25 Friday Wear: Dekoratorki (9) 7:30 Brejk 7:35 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (4) 8:00 Brejk 8:10 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (19) 8:35 Brejk 8:45 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Dryft (23) 9:00 Brejk 9:10 Planeta rocka: Faithless (26) 9:45 Kod Lyoko 3: Chwilowe szaleństwo (8) 10:10 Karol do kwadratu 2: Piekielny dzień (18) 10:35 Histeria: Chiny (14) 11:00 Pinky i Mózg: Z punktu widzenia Pinkiego, wielki dyktator (56) 11:25 Ekstremalne kaczory: Bezpieczna planeta (30) 11:35 Friday Wear: Teleoknet (10) 11:40 Freakazoid 2: Misja Freakazoida (3) 12:05 Ruby Gloom (26) 12:30 Aparatka (30) 12:55 Na wysokiej fali (21) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Chłopak na piątek (19) 13:45 Świat Raven: Cztery asy (31) 14:15 Zoey 101: Wiosenna przerwa (1) 14:45 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Tajemnica (1) 15:10 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Powodzenia Abby (24) 15:35 Zakręceni gliniarze: Wszystkie auta w San Francisco (1) 16:00 Ruby Gloom: Bardzo ponura plotka (1) 16:25 Aparatka (31) 17:00 Świat Raven: Straszne ciasto (32) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 3: Sabotaż (9) 18:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Zgrzybiały staruch (19) 18:25 Na wysokiej fali (22) 18:50 Zoey 101: Wiosenna przerwa (2) 19:15 Dziewczyny i miłość: Zauroczenie (20) 19:40 ZOOM 20:05 Planeta rocka: The Chemical Brothers (27) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Tajemnica (2) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Colourcloud Palace (23) 21:30 Hyper Express 21:45 Fresh Air: Beowulf 22:15 Replay 22:30 Fresh Air: Crysis 23:00 Game Play 23:15 Colourcloud Palace (22) 23:45 Fresh Air: Need for Speed: ProStreet 0:15 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (1) 6:25 Śnieżny patrol: Wielki finał 6:50 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (12) 7:15 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Teksas - Stephen Drive 8:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Indonezja 9:00 Wielkie projekty: Dorset 9:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (9) 10:20 Przygody w dżungli: Podwodne niespodzianki 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Hongkong 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (1) 12:10 Śnieżny patrol: Wielki finał 12:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (12) 13:05 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Teksas - Stephen Drive 14:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Indonezja 15:00 Wielkie projekty: Dorset 15:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (9) 16:20 Przygody w dżungli: Podwodne niespodzianki 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Hongkong 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (1) 18:10 Śnieżny patrol: Wielki finał 18:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (12) 19:05 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Teksas - Stephen Drive 20:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Indonezja 21:00 Wielkie projekty: Hastings 21:55 Jamajka - podróż niezwykła 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Melbourne 23:35 Świat Boba: Las Vegas 0:00 Przygoda z golfem: Dubaj 0:30 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (13) 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Luizjana - Marseilles Place 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Irlandia 3:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Szanghaj 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Londyn 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (10) 5:30 Przygody w dżungli: Poranne wędkowanie TV Puls 6:00 Wdowa w bieli (151) 7:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (57) 8:00 Po prostu miłość (57) 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Żebro Adama 10:30 Kościół w potrzebie: Krzyk wśród ciszy 11:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (122) 12:00 Doktor Martin (8) 13:00 Jezioro osobliwości 15:00 Wdowa w bieli (152) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (58) 17:00 Po prostu miłość (58) 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (123) 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (124) 19:00 Tylko Ty 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 21:00 Paczka (13) 21:30 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (123) 23:35 Niegrzeczni faceci (12/42) 0:05 Jezioro osobliwości 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Puls kultury 3:00 Żebro Adama 3:30 Reportaż religijny 4:00 Doktor Martin (8) 5:00 Puls kultury 5:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:30 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Kropka nad i 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:32 Supermeteo 0:40 Portfel 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Supermeteo 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Portfel 4:20 Supermeteo 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Supermeteo TVN 7 5:55 Maraton uśmiechu 6:25 Telesklep 7:25 Mamy Cię! 8:40 Gorzka zemsta (152) 9:35 Ostry dyżur (5) 10:35 Wyścig po kasę 11:30 Telesklep 12:50 Kobra - oddział specjalny (16) 13:55 Gorzka zemsta (153) 14:50 Mamy Cię!: Anna Seniuk, Grażyna Wolszczak, Tomasz Stockinger 16:10 Przyjaciele (4) 16:40 Dwóch i pół (14) 17:10 Ostry dyżur (6) 18:05 Kobra - oddział specjalny (17) 19:05 Przyjaciele (5) 19:35 Dwóch i pół (15) 20:05 Nie z tego świata (20) 21:00 Ryzyko 23:25 Uczniowska balanga 1:20 Pogarda 3:00 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Co za tydzień 8:00 Nigella ucztuje 8:30 Uniwersytet Zodiak 9:00 Miasto kobiet 10:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz 10:30 Salon piękności - the best of 11:00 Magiel towarzyski 11:40 Kamienie szlachetne 11:45 Co jest dla ciebie dobre 12:45 Grunt to zdrowie 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Nigella rozmawia 14:00 Miasto kobiet 15:00 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 16:00 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Andrzej Zaucha 16:30 Nigella ucztuje 17:00 W roli głównej: Aleksander Wolszczan 17:30 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 18:20 Przeglądarka 18:30 Jak dobrze być: Cameron Diaz 19:00 Uniwersytet Zodiak 19:30 Salon piękności - the best of 20:00 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 20:30 Grunt to zdrowie 21:00 Miejski eko-ogrodnik 21:30 Damą być 2 (1/5) 22:30 W roli głównej: Irena Eris 23:00 Perfekcyjna pani domu 0:00 Lekcja stylu 0:30 Nigella ucztuje 1:00 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Biografie: Anna Nicole Smith 3:00 Szkoła randkowania 3:25 Ona, czyli ja 3:50 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 4:15 Poznaj moich rodziców 4:40 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Test 300 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Onboard 8:30 Operacja Tuning 9:00 Jazda polska 9:30 Auto Mundial 10:00 Kuchnia boksu 10:30 Garaż dwóch takich 11:00 Na osi 11:30 Powietrzny patrol 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Cięcie, gięcie 13:00 Wypadek - przypadek 13:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 14:00 USA S.W.A.T. 14:30 Auto Mundial 15:00 Test 300 15:30 Gadżet Lab 16:00 Jazda polska 16:30 Kuchnia boksu 17:00 Cięcie, gięcie 17:30 Raport 17:45 Zakup kontrolowany 4 18:45 Operacja Tuning 19:15 Coś poszło nie tak 19:45 Raport 20:00 Na każdą kieszeń 20:30 Jazda polska 21:00 Raport 21:15 28 sekund 21:45 Turbo kamera 22:15 Gadżet Lab 22:45 Raport 23:00 Auto Mundial 23:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 2:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 3:00 Na każdą kieszeń 3:30 Automaniak Max 4:30 Jazda polska 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Sklep przy głównej ulicy 11:15 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino 11:25 Telekino: W każdą pogodę 12:30 Studio 2: Ballady jazzowe Jarosława Śmietany 13:00 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Jerzy Sosnowski 13:25 W sercu ukrył miasto - Lwów Zbigniewa Herberta 14:10 Maxim Vengerov - spełnione marzenie 15:10 Klasyka filmowa: Opowieść letnia 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 Muzyczna encyklopedia: Sztuka fortepianu (1/2) 18:00 Kino krótkich filmów: Muzeum fantomów 18:15 Studio Kultura - informacje 18:35 Forma i przestrzeń 19:00 Wojna domowa: Dwójka z azymutu (5/15) 19:30 Wojna domowa: Trójka klasowa (6/15) 20:00 Studio TVP Kultura w Teatrze im. Jaracza w Łodzi 20:30 Teatr na żywo: Seks, prochy i rock&roll 22:15 Studio TVP Kultura w Teatrze im. Jaracza w Łodzi 22:45 Przewodnik 22:50 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu: Nienormalni 0:05 Strefa: Studio: Sztuka mediów 0:15 Strefa: Sztuka mediów (7) 1:00 Strefa: Magazyn Komix (26) 1:40 Kino nocne: Mamma Roma 3:20 Studio Kultura - informacje 3:35 Forma i przestrzeń 4:00 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Planet VIVA 11:00 Parot 11:30 Kocha, nie kocha 12:00 Zwierzak 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 2008 13:00 Kocha, nie kocha 13:30 Parot 14:00 Viva Celebrations 14:30 Planet VIVA 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Street Charts 17:50 Rendez-vous 18:00 Kocha, nie kocha 18:30 Parot 19:00 Kochlik 19:30 Parot 20:00 VIVA Hits Polska 21:00 2008 21:30 O co kaman? 21:40 Planet VIVA 22:00 Ringtone Charts 22:50 Rendez-vous 23:00 Łatwa kasa 1:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Dzień dobry, Babilonio 10:05 Plac Moskwy 11:45 Virgina 13:35 Róża i Kornelia 15:10 Pożegnanie z filmem: Miłosna pasja 17:15 Topsy-Turvy 20:00 Kariera Emmy Harte (1/3) 21:50 Cudzołóstwo, sposób użycia 23:35 Cinemania (247) 0:00 Niezwykłe namiętności: Przedwyborczy skandal (2/7) 1:35 Złe komórki 3:30 Kariera Emmy Harte (1/3) AXN Crime 12:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 13:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 15 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 14:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 13 reż. J. F. Lawton, USA 1999 15:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 173 Australia 2001 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 15 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 17:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 18:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 13 reż. J. F. Lawton, USA 1999 19:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 173 Australia 2001 20:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 8 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 15 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 22:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 23:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 14 reż. J. F. Lawton, USA 1999 00:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 15 USA 2004 01:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 9 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 02:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 15 USA 2004 AXN Sci-Fi 12:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 5 USA 1996 13:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 19 USA 1987 14:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 13 Kanada 1997 15:00 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF odc. 13 USA/Kanada 1996 16:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 8 USA/Kanada 1997 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 21 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 5 USA 1996 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 19 USA 1987 20:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 13 Kanada 1997 21:00 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF odc. 13 USA/Kanada 1996 22:00 Cuda - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 reż. Bill D'Elia, John Fawcett i inni, USA 2003 23:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 22 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 6 USA 1996 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 20 USA 1987 02:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 14 Kanada 1997 03:00 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF odc. 14 USA/Kanada 1996 04:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 8 USA/Kanada 1997 05:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 21 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 Cinemax 2 06:00 Matka - komediodramat reż. Albert Brooks, wyk. Debbie Reynolds, Albert Brooks, Rob Morrow, Lisa Kudrow USA 1996 07:45 Mój mały świat - komedia reż. Lucy Phillips, Glen Scantlebury, wyk. Roberto Bacalski, Andy Comeau, John Heard, Debi Mazar USA 2004 09:20 Słoneczni chłopcy - komedia reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Walter Matthau, George Burns, Richard Benjamin, Lee Meredith USA 1975 11:10 Lotto - komedia reż. Peter Schroder, wyk. Ditte Grabol, Soren Pilmark, Mikkel Schroder Uldal, Nicolaj Kopernikus Dania 2006 12:40 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Michelle Yeoh - magazyn filmowy 13:05 Piasek w kieszeniach - dramat obyczajowy reż. César Martínez Herrada, wyk. Andreas Munoz, Nicolae Nicula, Clara Lago, Yohana Cobo Hiszpania 2006 14:45 Różowa Pantera kontratakuje - komedia reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Peter Sellers, Herbert Lom, Lesley-Anne Down, Burt Kwouk USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1976 16:25 Nieznośna gra pozorów - komedia romantyczna reż. Claudio Dabed, wyk. Bárbara Mori, Marcelo Mazzarello, Amaya Forch, Gonzalo Robles Chile 2006 18:15 Matka - komediodramat reż. Albert Brooks, wyk. Debbie Reynolds, Albert Brooks, Rob Morrow, Lisa Kudrow USA 1996 20:00 Tekściarz - film muzyczny reż. Alan Rudolph, wyk. Kris Kristofferson, Lesley Ann Warren, Willie Nelson, Melinda Dillon USA 1984 21:35 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Vin Diesel - magazyn filmowy 22:00 Lato '04 - dramat obyczajowy reż. Stefan Krohmer, wyk. Martina Gedeck, Robert Seeliger, Svea Lohde, Peter Davor Niemcy 2006 23:35 Johnny skazaniec - dramat kryminalny reż. Mark Hammond, wyk. Vinnie Jones, Patrick Bergin, Eriq La Salle, Samantha Mumba Wlk. Brytania 2006 01:05 Wstrząsy - film SF reż. Ron Underwood, wyk. Kevin Bacon, Michael Gross, Fred Ward, Reba McEntire USA 1990 02:40 Wróć do korzeni - dramat sensacyjny reż. David C. Johnson, wyk. Eriq La Salle, Vondie Curtis-Hall, Ving Rhames, Kasi Lemmons USA 1994 04:05 Syn ducha - thriller reż. Lamberto Bava, wyk. Laura Harring, John Hannah, Pete Postlethwaite, Mosa Kaiser Włochy/RPA/Hiszpania/Wlk. Brytania 2006 Comedy Central 06:00 Taxi - serial odc. 114 reż. Harvey Miller , Will Mackenzie, USA 1978 06:30 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 203 USA 2001 07:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 204 USA 2001 07:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 507 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 07:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 508 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 08:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 302 USA 1988 08:45 Złotka - serial odc. 212 09:10 Frasier - serial odc. 214 USA 1999 09:35 Frasier - serial odc. 215 USA 1999 10:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 507 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 10:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 508 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 10:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 509 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 11:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 405 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 406 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 105 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 12:35 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 106 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 205 USA 2001 13:30 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 206 USA 2001 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 507 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 508 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:55 Frasier - serial odc. 214 USA 1999 15:20 Frasier - serial odc. 215 USA 1999 15:50 Taxi - serial odc. 114 reż. Harvey Miller , Will Mackenzie, USA 1978 16:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 405 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 406 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:10 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 424 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:35 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 205 USA 2001 18:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 206 USA 2001 18:30 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 509 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 510 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 107 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 108 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 20:20 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 106 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 20:45 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 213 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 21:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 510 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 21:30 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 108 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 22:00 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 414 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 22:25 Peep Show - serial odc. 105 reż. Tristram Shapeero, Jeremy Wooding, Wlk. Brytania 2003 22:50 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 606 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 23:15 South Park - serial animowany odc. 508 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:40 South Park - serial animowany odc. 201 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:05 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial odc. 105 USA 2007 00:30 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial odc. 106 USA 2007 01:00 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 412 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 01:25 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 413 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 01:50 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 414 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 02:10 South Park - serial animowany odc. 113 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 02:35 South Park - serial animowany odc. 201 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 03:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 107 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 108 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:50 Złotka - serial odc. 212 04:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 302 USA 1988 04:40 Frasier - serial odc. 216 USA 1999 05:05 Frasier - serial odc. 217 USA 1999 05:30 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 425 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 Fox Life 08:10 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 5, Rusz się! USA 2005 09:00 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 13, Zjazd szkolny reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 09:55 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 19, Zatańczymy? USA 2000 10:50 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 8, Woody pod obserwacją reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Gej, zajęty czy do wzięcia - program rozrywkowy odc. 6 12:10 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 25, Carson Kressley 12:30 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 6, Jeśli jutra nie będzie USA 2005 13:25 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 14, Nie ma jak w domu reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 14:20 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 20, Nadzieja i chwała USA 2000 15:25 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 9, Pod znakiem zemsty reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 16:20 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 8, Ocal mnie USA 2005 17:10 Czas na Briana - serial komediowy odc. 12, Powrót ex reż. Anthony Russo, Joe Russo, USA 2005 18:10 Czas na Briana - serial komediowy odc. 13, Domek nad jeziorem reż. Anthony Russo, Joe Russo, USA 2005 19:10 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 21, Ally McBeal - Niemal musical USA 2000 20:05 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 10, Scena zbrodni reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Zaginiona - serial sensacyjny odc. 12, Ucieczka Sary USA 2006 21:55 Poślubione armii - serial obyczajowy odc. 12, Reguły zaangażowania USA 2007 22:50 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 9, Popełnione błędy Cz. 2 reż. Ken Olin, USA 2006 23:50 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 15, Rodzeństwo reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 24:40 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 7, Seryjny morderca reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 01:30 Gej, zajęty czy do wzięcia - program rozrywkowy odc. 8 01:55 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 27, Christina Aguilera #2 02:20 Opowieści miłosne - reality show odc. 7 Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Dania w pół godziny: Orzechowe fantazje - magazyn kulinarny odc. 75 08:00 Party Hits - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 08:10 Julie gotuje: Klubowy sandwich - magazyn kulinarny odc. 167 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:50 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Gulasz - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 09:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 09:40 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Tort doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 10:05 Wielka włoska wyprawa Jamiego: Amalfi - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 10:30 Na słodko 3: Mleko kokosowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 10:55 Delia na zimę: Naleśniki i marmoladą - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9/12 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Słodki drań 2: Niezapowiedziani goście - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 12:35 Party Hits - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Jambalaya - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 13:45 Martha 2: Andrea Bocelli - talk show odc. 11 14:30 Julie gotuje: Klubowy sandwich - magazyn kulinarny odc. 167 14:35 Dania w pół godziny: Klasyka w nowej szacie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 76 15:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 15:25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Kanapka doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 15:50 Delia na zimę: Gwiazdy z Dalekiego Wschodu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10/12 16:20 Na słodko 3: Owoce tropikalne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 16:45 Julie gotuje: Klubowy sandwich - magazyn kulinarny odc. 167 16:50 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 17:25 Surfing po menu 2: Sydney - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 17:55 Sobota w kuchni: Gennaro Contaldo i Mary Berry - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 18:25 Wielka włoska wyprawa Jamiego: Sycylia - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 19:00 Julie gotuje: Klubowy sandwich - magazyn kulinarny odc. 167 19:05 Martha 2: John O'Hurley - talk show odc. 12 19:50 Zabawa w gotowanie: Gnocchi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 20:00 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 20:30 Słodki drań 2: Niezapowiedziani goście - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 21:00 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 21:30 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 22:00 Hell's Kitchen 2 - reality show odc. 9 22:45 Otwarcie wkrótce: Kinki - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 23:10 Sobota w kuchni: John Torode i Reshma Martin - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 23:45 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 00:15 Surfing po menu 2: Wyspa Rothnest - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 00:45 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Kanapka doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 01:15 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Jambalaya - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 01:40 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 02:05 Dania w pół godziny: Klasyka w nowej szacie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 76 02:30 Słodki drań: Pieczone lody - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 03:00 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Kanapka doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 03:25 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 03:50 Para w kuchni: W pergaminie i w folii - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 04:20 Dania w pół godziny: Klasyka w nowej szacie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 76 04:45 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Kanapka doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 Zone Romantica 06:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 76 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 07:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 112 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 08:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 76 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 09:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 9 reż. Igor Manrique, Hiszpania 2003 10:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 30 11:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 37 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 12:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 112 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 13:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 76 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 14:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 9 reż. Igor Manrique, Hiszpania 2003 15:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 30 16:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 76 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 17:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 37 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 18:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 9 reż. Igor Manrique, Hiszpania 2003 19:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 30 20:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 76 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 21:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 76 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi - serial odc. 3 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 112 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 00:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 30 01:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 9 reż. Igor Manrique, Hiszpania 2003 01:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 37 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 02:40 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 112 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 75 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 76 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 05:10 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 37 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 CNN 09:00 Business International - magazyn gospodarczy 10:00 World News - program informacyjny 10:30 World Sport - program informacyjny 11:00 Larry King - wywiad 12:00 Business International - magazyn gospodarczy 13:00 World News Asia - magazyn informacyjny 14:00 World News - program informacyjny 14:30 World Sport - program informacyjny 15:00 World News Asia - magazyn informacyjny 16:00 Your World Today - program informacyjny 20:30 World Business Today - program informacyjny 21:00 World News Europe - program informacyjny 21:30 World Business Today - program informacyjny 22:00 World News Europe - program informacyjny 22:30 World Sport - program informacyjny 23:00 Business International - magazyn gospodarczy 00:00 CNN Today - magazyn informacyjny 03:30 World Sport - program informacyjny 04:00 Anderson Cooper 360 05:00 World News - program informacyjny 05:30 World Sport - program informacyjny Fashion TV 05:00 Kolekcje zimowe 05:30 First Face 05:55 F People 06:00 Stroje plażowe 06:30 First Face 06:45 Hity sezonu 06:55 F People 07:00 Stroje plażowe 07:30 Moda i muzyka 07:45 Modelki 07:55 F People 08:00 Fotografowie mody 08:30 Tendances 08:45 Kolekcje zimowe 08:55 F People 09:00 Moda i sport 09:30 Projektanci mody 09:45 First Face 09:55 F People 10:00 Moda dookoła świata 10:30 Hity sezonu 10:55 F People 11:00 Modelki 11:30 Tendances 11:55 F People 12:00 Fotografowie mody 12:30 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 12:45 Kolekcje zimowe 12:55 F People 13:00 Tygodnie mody 13:30 Modelki 13:55 F People 14:00 Focus On 14:30 Hity sezonu 14:55 F People 15:00 Projektanci mody 15:30 Nagrody Model Awards 15:55 F People 16:00 Modelki 16:30 Fotografowie mody 16:55 F People 17:00 Models Special 17:30 Fryzury i makijaże 17:55 F People 18:00 Projektanci mody 18:30 Bielizna 18:55 F People 19:00 Kolekcje zimowe 19:30 Modelki 19:45 Fryzury i makijaże 19:55 F People 20:00 Models Special 20:30 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 20:45 Hity sezonu 20:55 F People 21:00 Fashion News 21:30 Moda i film 21:45 Bielizna 21:55 F People 22:00 Tygodnie mody 22:30 Moda i muzyka 22:45 Fryzury i makijaże 22:55 F People 23:00 Fashion News 23:30 Kolekcje zimowe 23:55 F Party 00:00 Midnight Hot 00:50 F People 01:00 First Face 01:30 F Floor 01:45 Fotografowie mody 01:55 F People 02:00 F Hot 02:30 Stroje plażowe 02:55 F People 03:00 Modelki 03:30 Tendances 03:55 F People 04:00 Hity sezonu 04:30 Tygodnie mody 04:55 F People Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Białystok z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2008 roku